A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for rotating a wheel increment-by-increment and in particular to a pawl-ratchet wheel assembly capable of rotation of the wheel in either rotary direction.
B. Prior Art
Previous pawl-ratchet wheel assemblies designed for incremental rotation in either direction were relatively complicated and sometimes involved two pawl members. This made them unnecessarily more expensive, both from a material and labor standpoint, then they had to be.
It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide a relatively simple, uncomplicated and inexpensive, dual rotation pawl-ratchet wheel assembly which requires a single pushbutton and a single aperture in a housing for operation from outside the housing.